kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Complete Encyclopedia, Survival Guide, and Dictionary all in one
Written by Ninjago_Builders Posted on ‎10-30-2014 Elepharia Points of Interest: Elepharia was the home of the Elephanters (See entry for Elephanters on page 17,625), and was acclaimed for its famous festival celebrating the skyfalls (See entry skyfalls on page 52,183). The skyfalls greatly benefited the Elephanter economy. Elephanters took advantage of the skyfall event by offering skyfall tours, and games, and postcards, and toys, and other souvenirs related to the skyfalls. The industry surrounding the skyfalls made Elephanter rich and prosperous. Despite the skyfall's appeal, the tourism to Elephanria was very low. The Ocean Pass (See entry Ocean pass page 41,895) inhibited ship travel, and the gravitational changes caused by the moon made travel via spaceship or airplane far too dangerous. Set in the eternally medieval setting of Knight’s Kingdom, the people of Elepharia had limited contact with the outside world as well as any technology from there as well. While technology was only available to the rich, the economic prosperity that Elepharia enjoyed caused technology, especially cellular phones, to become more common in Elepharia than in other regions of Morcia. Celebrations: Elepharian entrepreneurs took advantage of the unique environment caused by the nearby moon. Water fountains which appeared normal for most of the year but were engineered to create patterns during the gravitational pull of the skymoon (see entry for the moon Scea on page 49,348. For information of gravitational changes after destruction, see Scea Field on page 49,348), dance routines in which minifigures performed triple back flips and soared fifty feet into the air, and of course, Weightless Laser Tag (Originally Weightless Jousting, the game transitioned to Weightless Laser Tag as technology became commonplace throughout Morcia) are all examples of the industry surrounding the unique gravitational effect of the skyfalls. Dangers: Despite their potential for entertainment, the skyfalls could be dangerous if proper safety procedures were not fallowed. All travel by water vessel was canceled for one month before and after the event to avoid the danger of the turbulent waters of the skyfalls sinking ships. Pedestrians are warned not to look directly at the sun during the skyfalls, as their vision could be permanently damaged by the rays of the sun magnified by the water in the air (Of course, it's generally a bad idea to look directly at the sun regardless of the presence of skyfalls, so don't get any ideas). During the peak of the event all persons were mandated to either be inside their house or inside a government approved, enclosed building (such as the laser tag arena). This was mandated because, at the peak of the event, there was complete weightlessness, and if a minifigure were to jump outside of an enclosed edifice, they would slowly float up into the air without any means to stop their accent (while air friction would slow a minifigure, its effect would be minuscule). One of two things potentially happened to a minfigures who jumped in open areas during the peak of the skyfalls. 1. Minifigures could possibly continue floating until they reached the upper atmosphere and smashed of asphyxiation. This rarely happened, however, because the complete weightlessness did not last long enough for them to float all the way to the edge of the atmosphere. 2. More often, minifigures would float hundreds of feet into the air, until gravity began returning and they descended back to the ground, usually suffering minor injuries such as broken bones. Because the gravity tended to return slowly after the peak of the event, the minifigures generally did not pick up enough velocity for their landings to be fatal. Although the gravity generally did not return to normal immediately, it increased back to its original strength much more quickly than it decreased at the beginning of the event. Time Span: While the moon technically affected the Elephanter's gravity months before the skyfall event, the observable affects were not visible until the week of the event. There was usually a one hour period during which gravity was rendered nearly ineffectual by the opposing gravity of the moon, during which time everyone was mandated to be inside. During this hour was a time period in which gravity was rendered completely ineffectual, generally lasting around ten minutes. After the hour ended, the momentum of the moon caused it to slingshot around the planet, and the majority of gravity returned to normal in just a few hours. While the gravity technically took a week to return to its usual level, the majority of the gravity returned within a few days. History: Elepharia is distinguished as location of the battle which ended the syntax war. While some remaining members of the Knights of the Old Speech (See entry KOTOS on page 28,072) continued fighting, the battle at Elepharia was a pivotal point in their demise. After Lord The Dude (See entry on page 37,500) successfully routed the Knights of the Old Speech, or KOTOS, as they called themselves, he immediately subjugated the Elephanter people. Some unreasonable Elephanters immediately rebelled in protest of Lord The Dude's subjugation of their people, accusing Lord The Dude of tricking them into a battle they did not wish to participate in. More reasonable Elephanters submitted to Lord The Dude's reign. After crushing the Elephanter uprising, Lord The Dude confiscated all Elephanter weapons to prevent any future rebellion. Ten years later, however, the Elphanters did start another uprising, using weapons supplied by the Pirate rebellion. The Elephanters were crushed yet again, of course. Fifteen years after the end of the syntax war, the skyfalls are stories and the Elephanters are destroyed. ''-- Encyclopedia Militiregnum, page 17,625, Volume Two, Third Edition.'' Knights of the Old Speech (Also Knights of the Olde Speech, KOTOS, and KotOS): A violent group opposed to the reign of our ruler Lord The Dude (See entry on page 37,500). They wrote all their messages in a mysterious dialect they labeled as Olde Speech (See speculations in appendix 7D) which none but their group understood, so not much is known about their motives for opposing our king The majority of them were wiped out at the battle of Elepharia (See entry on page 17,625), and the rest were slowly smashed or driven into hiding during the following fifteen years. ''-- Encyclopedia Militiregnum, page 28,072; Volume Two, Third Edition.'' Lord The Dude (Also King The Dude, Lord thedude): Once upon a time there was Lord The Dude. He was a good guy! But there was also the evil King Mathias, and he was a bad guy. He had gotten the throne, but Lord The Dude was going to overthrow him and make everything okee-dokee! So he did! And now the universe is at peace. -- the first thing taught in every school in The New Knight’s Kingdom. (This lesson is usually taught by a BarneyBot) After opposing the Nexus Force Establishment (Page 43,645) Lord The Dude was forced to flee to Militiregnum, an area outside of the Nexus Force’s jurisdiction. Before Lord The Dude arrived, Militiregnum was a shattered, chaotic country, composed of many warring nations. Due to the continuous conflict between Militiregnum’s many nations, the world had stagnated in a medieval era with had little to no technological advancement. Upon his arrival, Lord The Dude took over all the nations, uniting Militiregnum into a single empire. Additionally, he imported new technology decades ahead of anything the planet had previously seen, significantly improving the quality of life of the entire planet. Unfortunately, a terrorist organization calling itself The Knights of the Old Speech arose with the goal of tearing down the united utopia Lord The Dude had created. Fortunately, Lord The Dude gathered together powerful forces, from the great swordsman Vladek Verilus to the unstoppable Red Mythrans and destroyed his opposition. With the previously warring nations united, Militiregnum now enjoys an unappreciated era of peace. But Lord The Dude's aspirations do not stop there. After he has amassed enough power, he will strike down the Nexus Force Establishment and united all of the universe under a single, peaceful empire, freed from the tyrannical Nexus Force reign. ''-- Encyclopedia Militiregnum, page 37,500; Volume Two, Third Edition.'' Long live King Dude the 7500th! >> Next Suggested Story>> File (5736-A7-32) Category:The Additional Manuscripts Category:Stories by Ninjago_Builders Category:Stories